


Misión: Wakanda

by Laima_Tim6



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Panther (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Inhumans, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (TV), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Inhumans (Marvel), Marvel Universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laima_Tim6/pseuds/Laima_Tim6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos años después de los eventos de Civil War, nos adentramos en Wakanda para ver las consecuencias que tuvo y tiene en la vida de los vengadores. Cosas inesperadas están apunto de suceder</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una nueva vida

Tras los acontecimientos de Civil War el rey T’Challa no solo se ofreció para ayudar a Bucky, congelándolo hasta que puedan encontrar una forma de borrar de su memoria lo que Hidra implanto. También ofreció asilo a Steve, Sam, Wanda, Burton y Scott, tras ser liberados de la Balsa. Unos meses después, Burton y Scott consiguieron un trato para volver a Estados Unidos, con sus familias, con la condición de que entregasen sus equipos al gobierno y se retirasen para siempre. Steve renuncio a volver, no podía abandonar a Bucky, aunque él no fuese capaz de ayudar en su recuperación, asique se quedo. Sam tenía en Wakanda todo lo que podía necesitar a su amigo Steve, su traje (jamás dejaría que el gobierno se lo volviese a quitar) y a su fiel drone, red wing, y no le quedaba nada en Washington así qué la decisión fue fácil para él. Para Wanda las cosas fueron muy diferentes, Estados Unidos jamás le volvería a conceder un visado (ni siquiera de turista) y Sokovia le había declarado persona non grata, asique no tuvo más remedio que quedarse.   
T’Challa les consiguió una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, no muy lejos del palacio o del templo de Bast. Donde los tres intentan vivir una vida normal, olvidándose de sus amigos y de las aventuras que ellos aun pueden disfrutar. Lo más duro era el clima cálido y húmedo. 

Steve pasa los días buscando nuevos lugares que fotografiar, aunque todas las mañanas sale a correr con Sam alrededor del parque. Al menos una vez a la semana va a visitar a Bucky y le describe todos los paisajes que ha visto. Sabe que no puede oírle, pero le reconforta poder verle y saber que no está sufriendo. 

T’Challa, en parte fascinado y en parte aterrado de los poderes de Wanda, le ofreció ayuda para controlarlos a través de la meditación, con la formación de las Dora Milaje que protegen el templo. Si aguantaba 5 años de entrenamiento iniciales podría entrar en la orden. Al principio Wanda no estaba muy convencida de la idea, pero el rey fue tan insistente que no tuvo más remedio que acceder a intentarlo por una semana. Al cabo de la semana se dio cuenta de que no solo había mejorado sus poderes, sino que se encontraba en paz consigo misma, ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió tan bien. Tenía unos cuantos años por delante, ya se preocuparía en su momento de si está preparada o no para ser una Dora Milaje.

Para T’Challa no fueron momentos fáciles, tubo que enterrar a su padre en el campo de los reyes, uno de los cementerios protegidos por las Dora Milaje. Tuvo que soportar toda la ceremonia de coronación, con su fiesta, cuando él no tenía ganas de celebrar nada. Lidiar con el gobierno tampoco era fácil, pues aunque es el rey debe responder ante un parlamento formado por representantes de todas las tribus de Wakanda, y si quiere sacar adelante una ley o un proyecto ellos deben aprobarlo primero. Aunque sin duda lo peor de todo fue responder ante su pueblo porque había dejado que el mundo supiese de la existencia de Black Panther. 

Pero han pasado dos años de todo eso, en este tiempo se había centrado en ganarse el respeto de su pueblo y devolver al país a su estabilidad. Era un miércoles como otro cualquiera, T’Challa desayunaba café y bacon frito, mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín, sonrió al ver a una madre llevar a su hija hacia el colegio, cuatro niños jugaban al futbol antes de entrar en clase, al bajar la mirada se fijo en Wanda caminando hacia el templo, con su pelo de fuego recogido en una catarata de rizos y a Steve doblar por tercera vez a Sam en la carrera de esta mañana, y como la ventana es de un único sentido nadie sabe que el rey observa sus vidas ordinarias. Le encanta ver como su gente es feliz, eso le da fuerzas a diario para gobernar, el saber que gracias a todo lo que hace hay quienes pueden vivir en felices, en paz. Hoy le toca revisar todos los proyectos tecnológicos que han pedido su apoyo económico, y Vibranium, seamos sinceros si no lo necesitasen pedirían investigar en el MIT o cualquier otro centro de investigación. Mas de cien ideas esperaban a que él las leyese, asique sin tiempo que perder dio un último sorbo al café, mientras veía desaparecer a Wanda tras las puertas del templo. Antes de poder abrir la puerta una de sus ayudantes entro.

— Alteza, siento interrumpirle pero el Consejo de Naciones Unidas designado para controlar a los Vengadores, exige que se presente ante ellos de inmediato, para dar explicaciones por esconder en su territorio a la Bruja Escarlata y al Solidado de Invierno. Tiene el helicóptero listo para despegar en la azotea.

T’Challa palideció al instante. Tras los incidentes de dos años atrás acordó firmar los acuerdos, pero solo como consultor y en caso de extremísima emergencia, pues el deber de Black Panther es proteger Wakanda. Sabía que ante las Naciones Unidas no tenía más opción que acudir y esperar que su diplomacia fuese suficiente para salvar a sus amigos. A sí que fue a su despacho para coger alguno de los proyectos que tenía por revisar y subió a la azotea.


	2. Un duro comité

Al llegar, los pasillos eran un alboroto, la gente iba de un lado a otro, cargados con papeles, pero todos se apartaban a su paso. A T’Challa nunca le gusto que el mudo le tratase como si fuese superior a los demás, pero eso era algo de lo que por ahora no podía encargarse. Al aproximarse a las puertas que le separaban del comité solo se oían discusiones “Debemos amenazar con la guerra si no nos entrega a los criminales”, “No podemos iniciar una guerra por eso, pero tampoco podemos dejarles en libertad”, “Tienen que pagar por las consecuencias de sus actos, no importan las intenciones ni si lo controlaban o no”, pero en el momento en el que se abrieron las puertas se silencio absoluto. Increíble, hace un instante querían destruir su país y ahora se inclinan ante él. 

—Señores, sentaos por favor. Sé que podremos resolver esto pacíficamente. Estoy dispuesto a colaborar con ustedes por la seguridad mundial. 

— ¿Qué seguridad mundial? Esconde a dos de los seres humanos más poderosos en su país. Como puede atreverse a hablar de seguridad. 

—Yo nunca escondí que Wanda viviese en Wakanda. 

—Sí pero nunca dijo en qué condiciones le permitió vivir. Usted dio a entender que estaba en una de sus prisiones, no correteando por la sabana con los guepardos. 

—No hay guepardos en Wakanda y a demás Wanda no ha cometido ningún crimen en suelo Wakandiano, así que no tengo ningún motivo para encarcelarla. 

— Pero si lo cometió en territorio Alemán. País con el que tiene un tratado de extradición, a si que debe entregarla.

— Por supuesto — dijo T’Challa. — Y si algún día es arrestada por mis fuerzas de seguridad, firmare encantado su extradición.

—No está en posición de negociar. Este comité lo ha decidido, como ex-vengadora Wanda debe responder solo ante nosotros. ¿De verdad está dispuesto a poner las vidas de su pueblo en riesgo, en una guerra que no puede ganar, por una chiquilla?

—Entonces cuales son los términos. —T’Challa comprendió que estaba perdiendo esta argumentación, y aunque odiaba tener que admitirlo no podía someter a su pueblo en una guerra contra el mundo, por alguien que ni siquiera era de los suyos 

—Tiene un mes para traer a Wanda ante este comité. Si se entrega pacíficamente y acuerda firmar una confesión será devuelta a la Balsa con una condena de cadena perpetua sin posibilidad de revisión. O puede entregarse pacíficamente y someterse a un juicio por sus crímenes contra la humanidad en el tribunal de la Haya, donde muy probablemente la condenen a morir. O luchar contra el mundo por su libertad, pero eso solo conseguirá ampliar la lista de cargos que ya tiene. Voy a pedirle encarecidamente que la convenza de firmar la confesión, no quiero tener que matar a alguien que ha intentado ayudar por los medios equivocados. 

—Bien. Le presentare vuestras ofertas, pero la decisión solo la puede tomar ella. ¿Y con respecto al Soldado de Invierno?

—Inteligencia dice que no está en activo, a si que en qué prisión lo tiene.

—En ninguna. El mismo pidió que le volviésemos a congelar, hasta que podamos garantizar que no es un peligro ni para nadie ni para sí mismo.

—En ese caso, solo pediremos que deje que nuestros científicos certifiquen su estado de criogénesis. Y que si algún día es capaz de curarlo, informe primero a este comité y después sea entregado, en los mismos términos que la señorita Maximof 

—Entendido. ¿Algo más?—. Nadie movió ni un pelo—Entonces, señores, si me disculpan tengo un país que gobernar. 

T’Challa se levanto, estiro el traje y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Subió a la azotea, para volver a coger su helicóptero. Cuando llego se encontró con Romanoff esperándole. 

— ¿Vas a ser siempre mi comité de despedía?

—No. 

—Entonces, ¿vas a repetirme lo mismo que esos trajeados de abajo?

—Tú también llevas traje. 

—Sabes lo que quería decir

Ambos sonrieron

— ¿Que quieres en realidad? 

—Solo saber si todos están bien y si realmente ibas en serio con lo de no obedecer pacíficamente. 

—Todos son felices, aunque Steve echa de menos a su mejor amigo. Y si que iba enserio lo de no entregar a Wanda. Sabes que es una buena persona, y que la falta de experiencia le ha hecho cometer errores, pero eso no es motivo para una vida encerrada en una jaula. 

—Quizás. Espero que sepas lo que haces. 

—Yo también. 

—Alteza, debemos irnos ya. 

Una última mirada a Natasha y T’Challa subió al helicóptero. Nat se quedo mirando hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

—Entonces que, ¿va a ser necesario usar la fuerza?—dijo una voz a sus espaldas

—No lo sé Tony, no creo que lo sepa ni él. Pero no se va contento. Supongo que intentara agotar todas las posibilidades que se le ocurran para no entregarla y no ir a la guerra dentro del plazo. Y si no encuentra la forma quien sabe que decisión tomara. 

—Entonces debemos estar preparados para lo peor.


	3. Sin soluciones

Habían pasado tres días desde su visita al comité, T’Challa no había dormido, tenía que encontrar una solución para Wanda. Pero no era capaz de pensar en ninguna. Aceptar que la encerrasen sin más era injusto, pero ni el mejor abogado que el dinero pudiese comprar podría salvarla de que fuese declarada culpable, quizás podría conseguir una condena más suave, pero eso tampoco era aceptable. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y la espalda, estaba empezando a considerar que una siesta no le haría daño a nadie. Cuando miro por la ventana y vio el amanecer sobre la ciudad, con el sol deslumbrando sobre la imponente estatua en honor del primer Black Panther. Sabía que no podía pedirle a su pueblo un sacrificio por una desconocida, y que no podía dejar que nadie destruyese todo lo que sus ancestros habían construido. No tenía más remedio que presentarle a Wanda la verdad, esta tarde la haría llamar. Pero ahora tenía que dormir. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El fuerte sonido de una campana de vibranium le saco de su sueño, era un despertador eficaz aunque no muy agradable. 

—Majestad, la señorita Wanda llegara en menos de una hora. Debería darse una ducha y arreglarse un poco. Querrá impresionar a su visita. 

—Siempre tan positivo Emeka. Me arreglare, pero Wanda es solo una amiga, una invitada. 

—No sé a quién está intentando convencer, pero a mí no. El T’Challa que yo conocí jamás hubiese pensado ni por un segundo ir a la guerra por una simple amiga, por familia quizás. Deje de engañarse—Emeka suspiro. —Lleva una gran carga a sus espaldas. Si puede ser feliz por un mes, se merece intentarlo al menos, y si no sale bien siempre puede entregarla antes de la fecha límite. 

Mientras Emeka decía esto T’Challa se quedo parado en la puerta del baño, mirándole como si no entendiese lo que quería decir. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responder algo Emeka levanto la mano, sacudió la cabeza y dijo “No diga nada, mejor piénselo”. Acto seguido salió de la habitación con una sonrisa picara.

T’Challa se metió en la bañera dándole una y mil vueltas a las palabras de Emeka, aunque solo era su ayudante le conocía a veces mejor que él a sí mismo. «Y si tiene razón, parte de su juramento como Black Panther es ayudar a los inocentes, pero no a costa de otros inocentes. Es cierto que todas las mañanas miro por la ventana y no me levanto hasta que veo como camina hasta el templo, su pelo es tan hipnótico como las llamas. Es cierto que no he podido evitar fijarme en el aumento de sus músculos, y como cada día camina con más fuerza, como si ya no se avergonzase más de quien es. Quizás eso es amor. Nunca me he sentido así por nadie. Pero no importa, no puedo decirle nada. Ni con todo el dinero y el poder puedo salvarla. Quizás si fuese parte de mi familia podría haber hecho más»

Ese último pensamiento fue como un latigazo en su cerebro, el mundo se siente grande respecto a ella porque no es nadie, pero si fuese una reina tendrían que dejarla en paz. T’Challa salió a toda velocidad del baño, se arreglo casi en un parpadeo, antes de ver a Wanda tenía que hablar con una de sus consejeras para saber si su nuevo y descabellado plan podría servir de algo. Antes de salir se miro al espejo, para asegurarse de estar bien para su reunión.


	4. Una proposicion

Wanda llego con unos minutos de antelación al palacio, por lo que los guardias la hicieron esperar de pie en el pasillo hasta que el rey terminase su otra reunión. Estaba muy nerviosa, normalmente cuando T’Challa quería hablar con ellos se vestía de incognito y les visitaba en su pequeña casa. Siempre le hizo gracia la naturalidad que mostraba en esos momentos, como si la corona no pesase sobre su cabeza por unas horas. La imagen mental del monarca sin taje sentado en un sofá, abriendo botellines de cerveza con el canto de la mesa, riendo y contando historias como un joven mas, le hizo sonreír. Si había preferido hacer esto de forma oficial debía de ser algo grave y eso nunca es bueno.  
Justo entonces se abrieron las enormes puertas de madera y T’Challa salió con una mujer. Ambos se despidieron con un apretón de manos y ella se marcho sin decir una palabra.

—Wanda, pasa por favor. Siento haberte hecho esperar. 

—No pasa nada, alteza.

Wanda entro con paso tímido en el imponente salón. Había dos sillones y una mesita llena de papeles desordenados. Él le hizo señas para que se sentase. 

— Supongo que te preguntaras el porqué de esta reunión, tan repentina y tan formal. 

Wanda no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra, asique solo asintió. Nunca le había visto tan nervioso, aunque el afirmaba odiar la política era un gran estratega y jamás perdía el control de una situación. 

—Vale, en realidad no sé ni por dónde empezar—dijo T’Challa¬ con un suspiro—. Hace cuatro días el comité de las Naciones Unidas designado para controlar a los Vengadores me obligo ha hacerles una visita y dar explicaciones sobre ti. Sobre porque no te tenía encerrada en un agujero. 

—Pero... pero...

—Por favor, déjame terminar—Wanda asintió.

—Me dieron este documento para ti, —dijo T’Challa acercándole un documento muy gordo—, en el básicamente reconoces tus crímenes, que eres incontrolable y muy peligrosa, también pone que pides “voluntariamente” que te vuelvan a encerrar en la Balsa y les das consentimiento para que si alguna vez intentas escapar tienen permiso de matarte.

Wanda palideció con los papeles en la mano, se quedo con la boca entreabierta, incapaz de articular palabra.

—Esa no es tu peor opción. La otra es que te entregues pacíficamente y seas juzgada por tus crímenes. Prácticamente me dijeron que serias declarada culpable y sentenciada a morir. Tenías un mes para decidir, o el mundo entero le declarara la guerra a Wakanda. Ahora tienes cuatro días menos, lo siento, pero tenía que intentar ofrecerte algo mejor.

Su voz termino sonando rota, y cuando termino, dejo de mirarse las manos para mirarla directamente a los ojos. En su mirada empezaban a distinguirse el inicio de unas lágrimas. Wanda seguía en shock.

—No puedes desatar una guerra por mí. 

—Lo sé—susurro él, bajando de nuevo la mirada. —Hay una tercera opción que puedo ofrecerte. Cásate conmigo. 

—¿¿Qué??—Wanda no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su instinto le hizo levantarse de golpe. Él le agarro la mano y la miro. Ella se volvió a sentar. 

—Por favor, escucha tus opciones antes de tomar una decisión. Si fueses reina podrías firmar la misma versión de los acuerdos que yo. Te dejarían en paz, nunca más podrán intentar encerrarte. Entiendo que necesites pensártelo, tienes tiempo, pero tomes la decisión que tomes, será para el resto de tu vida. 

—Pero... podríamos divorciarnos en unos años, ¿no?

—No según las leyes de Wakanda. Mi padre intento legalizarlo una vez y el pueblo se levanto contra él. El matrimonio es sagrado, si nos casamos solo la muerte te librara de mi. Por favor lee con calma el acuerdo que te ofrece la ONU y si decides ser juzgada te conseguiré el mejor abogado, lo prometo. Cuando hayas tomado una decisión, ven a verme por favor. No comentas ninguna estupidez de la que luego tengas que arrepentirte. 

—Está bien. Pensare el todo ello.

Wanda se levanto lentamente, cogió los papeles y se marcho confundida a casa. Necesitaba el consejo de Steve y Sam.

No podía pensar con claridad, andaba por que sus pies conocían el camino. Su corazón corría, su cerebro palpitaba. Como podía haber llegado a pensar que podría reconstruirse una vida. 

Cuando llego Sam y Steve estaban admirando la foto de una puesta de sol. Giraron la cabeza cuando oyeron la puerta. 

— ¿Qué ha pasado Wanda? ¿Por qué estas llorando? —dijo Steve, siempre tan atento. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué punto del camino había comenzado a llorar. Steve la abrazo muy fuerte.

—Dime quien ha sido y se lo haremos pagar muy muy caro, te lo prometo—dijo Sam, el siempre con sus bromas, pero consiguió que Wanda esbozase una media sonrisa. 

—No ha sido nadie—dijo Wanda, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Steve y secándose las lagrimas con la mano, —bueno, no podéis culpar a nadie. 

— ¿Tan malas eran las noticias de T’Challa?

—Sí, no, no lo sé—todo daba vueltas en su mente.

—Venga, siéntate y cuéntanos que ha pasado— pidió Steve.

Wanda fue capaz de contarles entre sollozos todo lo ocurrido en la ONU, y las únicas opciones que tenia, una prisión, la muerte, una guerra que no podrán ganar o casarse con T’Challa. Aun no era capaz de creerse que esa propuesta fuese en serio.

Cuando termino de hablar Steve permaneció serio, con semblante pensativo

—No me ha dicho nada de Bucky, así que probablemente nadie sepa que está aquí— se apresuro a añadir Wanda, adivinando los pensamientos de Steve.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para tomar una decisión? —pregunto Sam. 

—Algo menos de un mes. Y no sé qué hacer, porque decida lo que decida no habrá posibilidad de vuelta atrás, y esta decisión no solo me afecta a mí. ¿Cómo ha podido ofrecerse a casarse conmigo si sabe que es para toda la vida? Seguro que su padre le tenía arreglado un matrimonio con otra mejor que yo.

—Si te lo ha ofrecido, seguro que el ya ha aceptado las consecuencias de que digas que sí—dijo Steve.

—Pero si casi no sé nada de él y menos sabe el de mí.

—Sabes, en mi primera semana en el ejército vi a una teniente guapísima, fuerte, inteligente, que clarísimamente estaba coladita por mí. Con el tiempo, cuando Riley y yo nos hicimos mas amigos le conté sobre ella y como no le había dicho nada porque no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, miedo a que terminase saliendo mal y ella pidiese un traslado. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo Riley? —Wanda negó con la cabeza. —Si no le das una oportunidad, una cita, no puedes saber quién es realmente esa persona y si hay o no posibilidades. 

— ¿Que ocurrió con esa chica? —pregunto Wanda

—El siguiente viernes que tuvimos permiso la invite a cenar en un restaurante de la ciudad más cercana al campamento. Cenamos, bebimos y nos acostamos. A la mañana siguiente seguía sin saber si ella sería mi alma gemela o cualquier pastelada de esas, pero sabía que quería conocerla más. Y quizás un día podría tener más claros mis sentimientos. Pero ella tenía claro que yo no le guste, así que pidió un traslado y no he vuelto a saber de ella.

— ¿Acabas de decirme que si me acuesto con el sabré que siento por él?

—No. Aunque podría despejarte muchas dudas. Creo que deberías tener una cita a solas con él, conocerle mejor. Ya has visto que cuando esta por aquí no parece un rey. ¿Estás al 100% segura de que no te gusta nada?

—Segura…segura no, pero ¿cómo se le pide una cita a un rey?

—Voy a ver a Bucky después de cenar, y el siempre está allí. Vente, es un buen momento para que habléis de lo que necesites hablar. 

—Está bien, pero tengo que pensar que decir. 

Wanda se quedo sentada en el sofá, mirando los papeles que podrían sentenciar su futuro, pero realmente pensando en T’Challa. Steve volvió a sus fotografías y Sam se puso a navegar por Internet.


	5. Lo que paso con Bucky

Steve y Wanda salieron de casa, protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche, caminaron en silencio hasta el instituto de ciencias y tecnología. Entraron por la imponente puerta principal, pasaron los controles de seguridad, y se dirigieron a la 12º planta. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron T’Challa se giro y enmudeció por un segundo al ver a Wanda. 

—Alteza—dijo Steve inclinado la cabeza. 

—Steve. Hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo. Es sobre Bucky.

Wanda comenzó a darse media vuelta, maldiciendo para sus adentros como podía haber sido tan idiota de ir. 

—Wanda no hace falta que te vayas. Esto no es ningún secreto. El comité me ha pedido respecto a Bucky permiso para asegurarse de que esta verdaderamente dormido y una promesa de que no lo despertaremos jamás. A eso no he podido negarme, vendrán en unas dos semanas y su vista estará totalmente supervisada y tendrán el mínimo acceso. 

—Está bien. No tenemos más remedio que aceptar—dijo Steve resignado—. Iré a decírselo.

—Te prometí que le ayudaría a encontrar la paz y cumpliré esa promesa. 

—Lo sé. Gracias por todo.

Steve se dirigió al laboratorio donde Bucky dormía indefinidamente. Wanda y T’Challa se quedaron en silencio. El se acerco despacio. 

—Supongo que no has venido por dar solo un paseo—dijo T’Challa, viendo que Wanda no sería capaz de iniciar la conversación.

—No. La verdad es que quería hablar con usted

—Wanda ¿enserio?, después de todo no tienes que tratarme con esos formalismos—T’Challa le sonrió. — ¿De qué querías hablar?

—He estado pensando en las posibilidades que me ofreciste y sé que no puedo tomar una decisión a la ligera. Pero lo que tengo muy claro es que no dejare que nadie empiece una guerra por mi culpa. Prométeme que te borraras esa idea de la cabeza 

T’Challa suspiro 

—Está bien, prometí que la decisión sería solo tuya, pero dime que esa es la única opción que has descartado totalmente.

—Por ahora sí. Pero, ¿has considerado tu todo lo que implica tu propuesta?

—Claro que lo considere todo, y acepto todas las consecuencias que tiene, si no, no te lo hubiese dicho.

—Pero no entiendo porque me intentas salvar tan desesperadamente, sabes que si que soy peligrosa.

—No eres peligrosa, quizás lo fuiste al principio pero ya no. Y no porque necesito salvarte, pero es pensar en entregarte y es como si una voz al fondo de mi cerebro se rebelase contra todo. No sé bien cómo explicarlo, pero sé que esto no lo haría con todo el mundo 

Ella se sonrojo un poquito 

—Todo esto, significa...

—Significa que no se si puedo aceptar casarme contigo, porque no te conozco, apenas se nada de ti, pero me gustaría mucho conocer al verdadero T’Challa, no al rey ni al guerrero, aunque ya sé que son parte de ti. No sé si me he explicado—dijo Wanda muy nerviosa.

El sonrió, cogió su mano y dijo “¿Quieres que cenemos juntos mañana?”

—Claro.

Los pasos de Steve comenzaron a oírse al final del pasillo.

— ¿Paso a buscarte a las 8?

—Perfecto 

Él le beso en la mano y dijo “Buenas noches señorita”

—Buenas noches T’Challa.

El se fue por uno de los pasillos. Cuando Steve llego cogieron el ascensor. 

—Bueno, por tu cara deduzco que fue bien la conversación

Wanda no pudo evitar sonreír 

— Si, ha sido más sencillo de lo que imagine.


	6. Desayuno en familia

—Te veo de buen humor hermanito. ¿Te importa que intente arruinártelo?

—Buenos días a ti también Shuri. Siéntate y desayuna.

Shuri se sentó y empezó a untar una tostada con mermelada. Mientras T’Challa siguió mirando por la ventana, pero esta mañana cada vez que se fijaba en alguien era una joven pareja paseando de la mano, una madre con su bebe en brazos, un padre enseñando a su hijo a montar en bici, pájaros que mas que volar parecía que bailasen… Cuando miro hacia el templo de Bast vio a Wanda subir las escaleras, cuando termino de subir se giro y miro al palacio, justo a donde estaba situada la ventana, parecía incluso que supiese donde estaban sus ojos. Pero un instante después se dio la vuelta y entro. 

— ¿Qué estas mirando tan concentrado?—pregunto Shuri con la boca llena. 

—Nada. Creía que te habían enseñado mejores modales que esto. 

— Siiii. 

—Alteza, es la hora de que comience a ponerse al día con sus obligaciones—dijo Emeka.

—No me puedo creer que tú hallas estado vagueando. No es propio de ti. 

—Hey, todos nos merecemos un día de descanso de vez en cuando.

—Engaña a quien quieras, pero se nota que no has estado descansando. Aunque no quiero ni saber en lo que andarás metido. Pásatelo bien trabajando.

—Y tú estudiando. 

T’Challa se levanto y salió por la puerta seguido por Emeka, en dirección a su despacho. 

—Emeka, tenías razón en lo de ayer. Así que necesito un favor.

—Por supuesto majestad no le diré nada a nadie. 

—Entonces serán dos favores. Podrías avisarme a las 7, hay una cosa importante que tengo que hacer. 

—Entendido. ¿Necesita algo más? 

— ¿Un plan para pasar en buena compañía de forma discreta?

—Pensare en algo y se lo haré saber. 

—Gracias, Emeka.


	7. Una cena, cuatro gatos y dos patos

—Si vuelve a probarse un modelito exploto. Lo juro.

—Sam relájate. Ni que nunca hubieses tenido una cita. 

—Sí pero yo lo único especial que hacía era usar la colonia buena. ¿Para qué más? Que luego dicen que cuando avanza la relación te abandonas. Yo soy siempre natural, así no hay engaños. 

—Claro Sam, esa es una gran estrategia. Bueno, ¿y este qué tal?

Steve se escondió detrás del periódico que estaba leyendo para que no le vieran reírse

—¡¡¡Pero si es lo primero que te habías puesto¡¡¡—Exclamo Sam 

—Lo sé, es que no me convencen los zapatos. Son demasiado llamativos 

—Pues ponte esas sandalias negras tan monas que tienes en el armario muertas de risa—sugirió Steve.

—Y no podías haberlo dicho antes. Me hubieras ahorrado horas. 

—Y a mí un dolor de cabeza—dijo Sam levantando la mano 

Justo llamaron a la puerta.

—Mierda. Es el. Necesito cinco minutos más. Entretenedle por favor.

Wanda salió corriendo a cambiarse de zapatos y terminar de arreglarse. Mientras Steve dejo el periódico en la mesa, se levanto del sofá y abrió la puerta. 

—Hola, pasa por favor. Wanda estará lista enseguida.

Sam, que había estado mirando cuidadosamente los movimientos de Steve, empezó a reírse de manera descontrolada, tanto que no pudo evitar empezar a llorar.

—Me acabas de recordar a una de esas películas americanas tan malas en las que el padre recibe al novio el día del baile de graduación y poco más que parece que va a darle collejas. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Espero que la traigas a una hora decente?, o “como le hagas daño te las veras conmigo”.

Sam seguía riendo incontroladamente, Steve se quedo con cara de alucinado. T’Challa comenzó a ponerse rojo, y a frotarse las manos mostrando la incomodidad de la situación.

Los tacones de Wanda comenzaron a sonar al fondo del pasillo. Sam intento aguantar la risa, pero le resultaba imposible. Cuando Wanda entro T’Challa, se quedo con la boca abierta. 

—Whow —fue todo lo que T’Challa fue capaz de decir.

Wanda se sonrojo 

— ¿Nos vamos?, antes de que sigan riéndose.

—Por supuesto

A pesar de que la aparición de Wanda rebajo los nervios que tenia, realmente aun estaba nervioso. Antes de salir por la puerta T’Challa le ofreció su brazo a Wanda.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto Wanda.

—No, nada. Es solo que tengo una contractura—intento disimular T’Challa.

En el segundo en que cerraron la puerta oyeron a Rogers y Wilson estallar en risas. 

— ¿A dónde vamos a ir?—pregunto Wanda, dándose cuenta de que no había pensado en eso cuando eligió su vestido. 

—A un pequeño restaurante cerca de aquí. Puedes caminar, ¿no?

—Sí, está bien. 

Era una noche cálida, típica de Wakanda. El cielo estaba despejado y a pesar de las farolas se podían ver montones de estrellas. 

Al llegar al restaurante T’Challa abrió la puerta, el interior casi parecía de otro mundo. Las mesas eran redondas, con manteles rojos con estrellitas rojas. Las paredes estaban rodeas de arboles baobab y estrellas rojas colgaban de sus ramas. No había techo, la luna lo iluminaba todo. Una de las mesas tenía dos velas encendidas. T’Challa aparto la silla para que ella se sentara. 

—Vaya, es precioso.

—Es un pedacito de sabana en la ciudad.

— ¿Vamos a estar solos?

—Sí, creí que sería mejor tener algo de intimidad en nuestra... cita. A demás, esto sería demasiado mediático si se filtra tan pronto. 

—Creía que habías dicho que aceptabas las consecuencias de esto.

—No, las consecuencias de si aceptabas. A veces aquí son muy cerrados de mente y la opinión pública no vería muy bien que me rechazases. 

—Avanzados tecnológicamente pero anclados en las viejas costumbres. 

—Sí, pero las viejas costumbres auguran una vida más sencilla y feliz. —T’Challa sonrió. — Espero que no te importe que la cena sea el plato típico de Wakanda, ningún sitio lo prepara como aquí. 

Un camarero salió por una puerta que no había notado antes y les sirvió dos sándwiches y una botella de vino tinto. 

—No sabía que Wakanda tuviese un plato típico. ¿Qué es?

— Un sándwich de kudu con lechuga y tomate

— ¿Que es un kudu? 

—Es... como una gacela, pero más grande. Al menos pruébalo. 

Wanda le dio un bocado. 

—Vale, está muy bueno. 

—Dijiste que querías conocerme mejor, a si que ¿qué quieres saber?

Pasaron horas conversando, no solo del pasado de T’Challa, sino también del de Wanda

—Entonces, ¿has tuviste un gatito de mascota?

—Sí. Yo quiera una pantera pero son salvajes, así que me tuve que conformar con tres gatos uno negro, uno blanco y otro naranja, Zwan, Dagda e Ishtar. Mi hermana llamo al suyo Crookshanks. ¿Y tú?

—Tuvimos dos patos blancos, Howard y Beberly. Los encontramos con mi padre, dando un paseo por el rio, estaban abandonados y apenas se movían, así que les dimos de comer. Y luego ya no dejaron de seguirnos, así que no tuvieron más remedio que dejar que nos los quedásemos. 

—No hablas mucho de tus padres.

—Mi padre era un físico especializado en magnetismo y mi madre profesora de arte. Murieron en los bombardeos y... no quiero hablar más de eso si no te importa

—No, está bien. Yo no llegue a conocer a mi madre, murió en el parto.

Siguieron ablando y bebiendo hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Cuando salieron de allí, T’Challa acompaño a Wanda a casa. Al llegar tuvieron que pasar el momento incomodo de como despedirse.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien. Gracias por la cena. 

—No hay de qué. Espero que podamos repetirlo más a menudo.

Wanda sonrió

—Sí, yo también. 

T’Challa le dio un beso en la frente 

—Buenas noches

—Buenas noches.


	8. La mañana siguiente

El sonido de la campana de vivranium le saco de su sueño. 

—Vamos, alteza, que hoy tiene un largo día—la voz de Emeka sonaba como tambor en su cabeza

—Pero que haces, si solo son las seis de la mañana. Aun puedo dormir un ratito más. 

—No que va. Debe prepararse para la ceremonia inaugural del festival de Bast.

—No. No. No. ¿Es este año?

—Si señor, llevo recordándoselo desde comienzos de año.

—Odio que esta fiesta sea cada cinco años. Siempre me olvido. 

—Ya. Pero bien sabe que, se hace cada cinco años para conmemorar los cinco años que Bast vivió entre nosotros. 

—No hay pruebas de eso.

—Ya, pero no puede cambiar las tradiciones, ni siquiera usted. ¿Tanto disfruto de su acompañante anoche que no se puede levantar?

—Solo bebimos vino. Pero no estoy en mi mejor momento. Este año va a ser duro—dijo T’Challa levantándose por fin de la cama.


	9. El festival de Bast

Wanda estaba en la cocina, preparando café cuando Steve y Sam aparecieron. 

—Vaya, café recién hecho. Eso es que alguien está de buen humor. ¿Todo bien anoche?— dijo Steve.

—Me encanta cuando cocinas—dijo Sam con la boca abierta mientras se comía una tostada.

—Bueno, no fue un mal comienzo. ¿Sabéis que es todo ese jaleo de ahí afuera? La fiesta nacional de Wakanda no es hasta dentro de 5 meses. 

—Ni idea. 

—Me voy ya, que hoy empezamos antes el entrenamiento, no sé muy bien porque. 

—Seguro que tiene algo que ver con esto. 

Wanda salió a la calle. Era impresionante la transformación que había sufrido la ciudad en unas pocas horas, estaba segura de que anoche todo estaba como siempre. Ahora en todas las ventanas había ramos de Osteospermum (la margarita africana) y de flores bailarinas. En algunas incluso había banderas de Wakanda. Wanda se apresuro a llegar al templo.

—Nareema, ¿qué pasa hoy? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El templo estaba adornado con las mismas flores que en la calle. Todas las guerreras estaban entrenado en pequeños grupos. Aunque más que entrenar parecía que intentasen matarse entre si. 

—No sabías que hoy empieza el festival de Bast 

—No. El año pasado no hicimos nada de esto. 

Nareema era una de las guerreras más jóvenes que se entrenaban en el templo. Podía ser muy inocente a veces, pero nunca deberías de hacerla enfadar. Ella provenía de una de las 18 tribus de Wakanda, como todas las demás, excepto Wanda. Era una de las pocas personas que la trataban bien alli, a las otras les parecía mal que hubiesen aceptado a una extranjera. 

—Ya, es porque se celebra cada cinco años, para honrar los cinco años que dice la leyenda que Bast vivió entre nosotros. 

—Muy bonito, pero eso no explica porque intentan matarse. 

—Hoy es la ceremonia inaugural—Wanda siguió con cara de no entender nada, por lo que Nareema añadió—En la ceremonia su majestad el rey nos hará una visita. Bueno, más que una vistita es una prueba, tiene que comprobar si las Dora Milaje somos lo suficientemente buenas. 

—Y alguna de ellas pretende matarle. 

—Por supuesto que no, si lo hiciéramos aunque solo fuese por accidente nos ejecutarían. Tradicionalmente nuestro rey escogía esposa de entre las Doras. Aunque su padre fue el primero en no seguir esa tradición cuando se caso con su madre, aunque si lo cumplió con su madrastra. Si alguna de nosotras le derrota tendrá que casarse con ella.

Wanda se quedo con los ojos como platos y un profundo sentimiento de celos. No podía creer que el no le hubiese mencionado nada de esto anoche.

—Y el tiene que aceptar sin más. 

—Sí. Ósea, la que lo derrote puede decir que no quiere, pero él no puede elegir. Hace cinco años no hubo suerte para ninguna, así que es nuestra última oportunidad. De aquí a cinco años más seguro que ha encontrado a una princesa europea, o a la hija de algún empresario americano. 

—Y exactamente la ceremonia en que consiste

—A las diez en punto el llegara y sacara ocho bolas de esa urna del fondo. En cada bola están nuestros nombres. El peleara con las que saque de la urna. De una en una, segun el orden en que salgan, hasta que gane una de nosotras o aguante hasta el final. 

—Y si salgo yo de esa urna, podre utilizar mis poderes.

—Claro, cualquier arma que seas capaz de manejar. Si te digo la verdad, eres una de las pocas que creo que tendría posibilidades de ganarle. 

— ¿Yo? Que va. Si me habéis ganado todas más veces de las que puedo contar.

—Pero casi nunca te he han dejado usar tus poderes. Aquí llevan siglos enseñando el mismo estilo de lucha. ¿Cómo vamos a ganar en algo que domina desde casi antes de saber andar? Vale, faltan 5 minutos para que llegue. Vamos a colocarnos. 

Todas habían dejado de pelear y ahora se dirigían al centro del templo, colocándose en formación, de cara a la urna. 

—Una última cosa, si utilizas tus poderes no destroces nada. 

Wanda se sintió avergonzada de que realmente creyese que esa advertencia era necesaria. Pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque en ese momento entraba T’Challa. La luz entraba por uno de las ventanas superiores que hacía destellos en sus ojos negros. El comenzó a dar un discurso sobre Bast, pero Wanda no oía las palabras, solo podía verle a él, el resto del mundo no existía. Antes de que se diera cuenta había sacado ya 5 bolas. 

T’Challa metió la mano para sacar otra bola 

—Aneka 

Aneka se coloco, justo al resto de elegidas, en una fila que se había formado al frente

— Nareema 

Wanda la oyó respirar profundamente antes de que se moviese al frente. 

Se podía cortar el silencio con un cuchillo cuando saco la última bola. 

—Wanda 

A Wanda se le corto la respiración al oír su nombre, no fue hasta que alguien la empujo que comenzó a moverse. Con paso indeciso se coloco al frente de la fila.

Las Doras se distribuyeron a lo largo de la sala, dejando la parte central libre para la pelea. Nareema le susurro a Wanda “Ves como era el año de la suerte. Se le nota cansado, puede que quiera asentar la cabeza y casarse con una de nosotras”. Wanda no fue capaz de responder.

El combate con las cuatro primeras fue corto, tratando de herir a sus compañeras para que no pudieran ganar se habían debilitado a sí mismas y perdieron en cuestión de pocos minutos. Con la quinta duro algo mas, pero también perdió. Quizás T’Challa empezaba a estar ralamente cansado, aunque eso era algo difícil de decir debajo de su máscara de Black Panther. La última vez que lucharon Wanda no tuvo oportunidad de fijarse en todos los detalles del traje, en los pequeños símbolos grabados. 

Llego el turno de Aneka, y el corazón su se acelero. Aneka era la encargada de enseñar las técnicas de combate a todas las demás, por lo que si alguna tenía una oportunidad de ganar seria ella. La pelea se hizo eterna. Aneka estaba determinada a no perder, incluso cuando T’Challa saco sus garras no vacilo. Aunque ella era rápida, el lo era más y consiguió hacerle algunos cortes poco profundos en brazos y piernas. 

— ¿Es legal que use las garras? ¿Seguro que no puede matarnos?—susurro Wanda a Nareema

—Claro, no debe ser balando con nosotras, aunque rara vez las usa, por el riesgo que tienen de hacer demasiado daño. No debe matarnos, pero a lo largo de los años ha habido algún pequeño incidente. 

Aneka cayó al suelo cuando las garras de Black Panther se hundieron en su clavícula. Incluso se oyó el hueso romperse con el Vibranium.

Llego el turno de Nareema. Se notaba que ella estaba nerviosa y Black Panther quería terminar cuanto antes. El ataco primero. Nareema esquivo el puño que iba directo a su cara, pero no vio la rodilla que iba directa a sus costillas. Del golpe se le rompieron varias costillas, cayó al suelo, sin poder respirar. Tuvo que ser llevada rápidamente a un hospital. 

Wanda se levanto y se coloco en posición, ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia. Black Panther ataco primero, pero en pleno salto Wanda utilizo sus poderes para lanzarle contra la pared. Cayo al suelo de forma silenciosa, y saco las garras. T’Challa volvió al ataque pero esta vez Wanda creó un escudo a su alrededor. El choque produjo un chasquido que retumbo en toda la sala, las garras de Vibranium no consiguieron atravesar el escudo. Se desprendieron del traje, cayeron al suelo, dejando parte de los dedos de T’Challa al aire. Ambos se congelaron por un momento. Distracción de la que Wanda se aprovecho para golpearle. El se levanto del suelo como un felino, dispuesto a volver a atacar con otro puñetazo que Wanda paro con su propia mano. Sintió los dedos de él ceder bajo sus poderes, cuando ella abrió la mano el cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Por la habitación sonó un profundo asombro, y el sonido de un tambor que marco el final de la batalla.

Wanda le tendió la mano para que se levantara, y él la acepto. Una vez de pie se quito la máscara y se arrodillo ante ella, detrás de él todos los presentes en la habitación.


	10. Una mano rota, un beso y una sandia en la cabeza

Llevaron a Wanda a una sala del templo y la dejaron sola. Como una hora más tarde apareció T’Challa con su mano derecha vendada.

— ¿Estás bien? No quería hacerte daño. Lo siento mucho. 

—Estoy bien, ¿y tú? Tenía miedo de que te hicieran algo—T’Challa no pudo evitarlo, se acerco a Wanda y la abrazo con el brazo bueno. Wanda le devolvió el abrazo

—Te rompo la mano y eres tu el que se preocupa por mí, eres increíble. 

—Los huesos sueldan con el tiempo. El resto de lo que ha pasado no va a ser tan evidente de arreglar. Necesito un favor, si te preguntan anoche estuviste en casa, tu y yo no nos hemos visto desde el día en el palacio. Si sospechan que me emborrachaste para ganar, no podre utilizar la ley para protegerte. 

—Entendido. Pero porque no me lo dijiste, ¿lo has hecho a posta?

—Me han recordado esta mañana que esto era hoy. Me olvido siempre de esta fiesta. 

— ¿Y entonces que va a pasar ahora entre nosotros?

T’Challa suspiro, despegándose un poco de Wanda, pero solo lo justo para mirarla a los ojos 

—Ahora te has complicado mucho la vida a ti misma. Esta noche la familia real hace una ofrenda floral a Bast, justo antes de eso tendré que repetirte la pregunta delante de todo el país. Si me dices que si ya sabes lo que pasara—el suspiro—. Y si dices que no nunca podre volver a pedírtelo. Siento mucho haberte reducido el tiempo para decidir. Y tendríamos que casarnos al final del festival. No me des una respuesta ahora, piénsalo con calma. 

—Pero esa fecha se sale del plazo de la oferta de la ONU.

—No sabes cómo son las bodas por aquí ¿verdad?

— ¿No son como en todos lados?

—Aquí hay dos ceremonias. Una en la que la pareja es legal a los ojos del estado, muy parecida a las del resto del mundo, que normalmente es por la mañana. Otra por la noche, donde la pareja es acompañada hasta uno de los templos por su familia más cercana, donde piden la bendición y la protección de Bast, Sekhmet, Ghekre o Sobek. Ahí es cuando la pareja está unida para siempre, y esa es la que debe ser en un mes. Pero como no hace falta que las dos sean el mismo día, y con la oficial será suficiente para el resto de países.

T’Challa la acerco a si y la beso en la cabeza. 

—Hare que alguien te escolte hasta tu casa 

—Antes de irme quiero ver a Nareema.

—Entonces ven conmigo al hospital, tengo que asegurarme de que ella y Aneka se recuperaran. 

El bajo la mano hasta que rozo la de ella, y ella cero sus dedos entre los suyos. Y se besaron. Ella coloco su otra mano entorno a su cuello. El puso la otra mano en su cintura. 

T’Challa se separo cuando oyó unas pisadas en el pasillo. 

—Debemos irnos. 

El soltó su mano, no sin antes besarle los dedos. Nadie debía saber lo que acababan de compartir. 

Ambos subieron al coche que les llevo al hospital central. Permanecieron en silencio durante el trayecto, porque dos de sus guardaespaldas estaban en el coche. Fueron a la habitación que compartían las Doras. T’Challa entro primero, y en cuanto le vieron ambas intentaron hacerle una reverencia.

—No es necesario, por favor. Debéis recuperaros. ¿Cómo están doctor?

—Los cortes de Aneka ya están controlados y esperamos los resultados de las radiografías del la clavícula para ver si será necesario operar, aunque con lo bien que se encuentra es probable que no sea necesario. Con un mes de reposo estará lista para luchar de nuevo. En cuanto a Nareema necesitara al menos cuatro o cinco meses de reposo absoluto en la cama de un hospital, la rotura de seis costillas de un lado y cuatro del otro no tiene otro tratamiento, pero se recuperara. Ahora les dejo solos

—Aneka necesitaría hablar contigo en privado.

Ella se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, porque pese a los calmantes y su fuerza de voluntad el brazo le dolía horrores. Ambos salieron al pasillo. 

— ¿Como estas?

—Ya has oído al doctor, estaré aquí meses. ¿Qué tal fue tu pelea?

—Bien, le gane.

—¡¡NO!!, ¿enserio? Sabía que tú podías hacerlo. ¿Y vas a aceptar casarte con él? Todas las chicas del país matarían por ser tú ahora mismo 

—No lo sé. Aun tengo unas horas para pensármelo

—Ósea que te gusta, porque si no me hubieses dicho un no rotundo, y a quien no si es perfecto. Si aceptas, prométeme dos cosas, que vendrás avisarme y me contaras todo con todos los detalles y que me enseñaras una foto de lo guapa que vas ha estar en la ceremonia 

—Hecho. Una corona no evitara que siga siendo yo misma. 

Aneka entro y volvió a la cama. T’Challa se quedo en el pasillo esperando a que Wanda saliera. 

—Creo que debería irme ya, nos vemos pronto. Lo prometo. 

Volvieron al coche y esta vez se dirigieron a casa de Wanda. Esta vez los guardaespaldas estaban en otro coche detrás de ellos. 

T’Challa alargo la mano hasta rozar los dedos de Wanda. 

—Por si quieres saberlo, lo que tenía que hablar con Aneka era quien será su sustituta estos meses, puede que quieras completar tu entrenamiento o no.

—Después de como la dejaste no creí que ellas realmente te importasen. 

—Me importan, como si fueran mis hermanas pequeñas, aunque sean ellas quienes me protegen a mí. No podía ser blando con ellas, no podía dejar que ganaran, porque no quería oír lo que hubiesen respondido a mi pregunta. 

Wakanda es un país pequeño y las noticias corren como la pólvora, así que la multitud rodeaba casi por completo la casa. Tuvieron que despedirse en el coche, con solo una mirada. 

—Alguien pasara a recogerte a las 10, para la ofrenda.

Wanda entro, Sam y Steve la esperaban en la cocina como unos padres cuando su hijo vuelve a las tantas de la madrugada. Sam aplaudió según la vio. 

—Impresionante. Primero le enamoras y luego le pegas. Eso es amor del bueno. 

— ¿Hasta en esta situación tienes que hacer bromas, Sam?

—Realmente la pelea ha sido impresionante, dicen que ni siquiera dejaste que te tocase. También dicen que por haberle ganado puedes pedir casarte con él.

—Sip, y tengo que darle una respuesta esta noche. Pero no se qué hacer, creía que iba a poder conocerle mejor antes de tener que decidir.

—No puedes pedir más tiempo

—No

—Bueno si a noche fue todo bien y no le importa que le hayas roto una mano, es probable que vaya bien todo casi siempre

—Tengo mucho que pensar 

—Si te duele la cabeza de tanto pensar mi abuela decía que lo mejor era ponerse una cascara de sandia en la frente.

Steve y Wanda se rieron.

—¡¡¡Hey!!! Que funciona de verdad. Lo juro.


	11. La pregunta

Steve llamo a la puerta de Wanda. 

— ¿Se te ha olvidado la fiesta? Nos deberíamos ir yendo en unos minutos 

Ella abrió la puerta. Llevaba un vestido blanco con flores rosas y unas sandalias a juego. Fueron caminando hasta el salón. 

— Sí, estoy lista. Pero quería ahorrarle a Sam el dolor de cabeza. 

—Muy considerado por tu parte. ¿Tienes las ideas tan claras como el modelito?

—Sí. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron al templo Steve y Sam se quedaron con la multitud y Wanda se reunión con T’Challa en un pequeño altar. En él también estaba la princesa Shuri y su madre Ramonda, puede que también hubiese algún alto cargo político. 

Cuando termino de subir T’Challa la esperaba con una sonrisa, le cogió la mano y la beso. Acto seguido se arrodillo y dijo: 

—Wanda Maximoff, desde el día en que te conocí supe que eras especial, pero no fue hasta mucho después que comprendí lo que realmente significabas para mí y ahora no me imagino una vida sin ti. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? 

—Si quiero 

T’Challa le puso el anillo en el dedo, se levanto y la beso. El público comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear. 

El resto de la noche fue casi un borrón, las flores, los fuegos artificiales, el baile, la fiesta hasta el amanecer.


	12. Un desayuno en familia

Wanda se despertó en una cama que no era la suya. Recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron a su mente, T’Challa pidiéndole que se quedara a dormir, el diciendo que no era lo que estaba imaginando, alguien ayudándole a quitarse el vestido. 

Al mirar a su alrededor vio una de sus viejas sudaderas y unos jeans. Se cambio 

Alguien abrió la puerta, era alguien que no conocía

—Señorita, su majestad le espera en el salón. 

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy su nueva ayudante, Dorea. Sígame por favor. 

Wanda la siguió por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron pensó que jamás seria capaz de deshacer el camino andado. 

—Buenos días

—Buenos días 

Shuri también estaba sentada en la mesa, pero se limito a levantar la mano como saludo.

— ¿Has dormido bien? 

Wanda se sentó tímidamente a su lado y él le cogió la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

—¡¡Por favor!! Me voy a ir para que podáis hacer manitas sin que os de vergüenza. Wanda, espero que podamos conocernos mejor con la estilista. Hasta luego. 

Shuri salió casi corriendo de la habitación. 

— ¿Que quería decir con eso?

—Sí, sobre eso teníamos que hablar. Tienes mucho que aprender antes de la boda, historia de Wakanda, etiqueta, diplomacia... la lista es larga. Y además hay muchos actos oficiales a los que deberías de asistir—Wanda empezó a poner cara de pánico—. No te preocupes, estaré contigo siempre, y para lo demás tienes a Dorea y cualquier otra persona del palacio te ayudara en lo que necesites. 

—No he ni terminado de desayunar y ya me estoy agobiando. ¿Son todos los días así?

—No, los hay mejores y peores. Yo hoy tengo una sesión con el parlamento. Maisha quiere verte. Es la estilista, intenta que renueves tu armario por completo y te hagas un cambio de look, pero no te dejes si no te convence. Y esta noche la tengo libre, lo digo por si quieres hacer algo. 

Alguien entro y dijo.

—Alteza, se hace tarde.

—Me tengo que ir—la beso—. Nos vemos esta noche.


	13. una manicura y un vestido

Al terminar de desayunar, Dora la acompaño al taller de Maisha, pero no se quedo. Shuri ya estaba allí. 

—Buenos días princesa—dijo una mujer que Wanda asumió que era Maisha—Ven aquí. ¿Toda su ropa es así?

—Más o menos. ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?—dijo Wanda mirando a sus viejas zapatillas. 

—Nada, si el plan es sacar patatas del suelo. Tenías razón alteza, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Así que su vestido para la ceremonia tendrá que esperar, un armario entero para alguien tan pálido va a ser todo un reto. ¿La teñimos de rubia o mejor no?

—Ya va a destacar lo suficiente en las fotos con la piel, como la tiñas va a parecer una estrella fugaz en las fotos. 

Wanda empezaba a cansarse de que hablasen de ella como si no estuviera allí 

—Tiene razón. Póngase aquí señorita que le tengo que tomar medidas. 

—Medidas para que—dijo Wanda mientras caminaba a donde le habían dicho.

Shuri soltó una carcajada.

—No estará planeando casarse con jeans ¿no?—ni siquiera dejo que abriera la boca para responder cuando añadió—. Es uno de los eventos más importantes para el pueblo, hace mucho que no hay una boda de la realeza por aquí ¿sabe? Y además es de suponer que con esta política de abrirse al mundo habrá cientos de invitados. Que ni se le pase por la cabeza pedir bendiciones a Bast si no es con el traje tradicional. 

Mientras dijo todo eso estuvo tomando medidas y anotándolas en un cuaderno. 

—Cálmate Maisha o va a tener un ataque de ansiedad. Solo hace falta verle la cara. ¿Por qué no eres tan pálida de normal? 

Wanda movió la cabeza. Maisha cerró el cuaderno de golpe y se marcho a por algo. 

—Esto es demasiada atención, ¿verdad?

—Un poco. Entiendo que las tradiciones son importantes y que no tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararlo todo, pero podemos empezar algo más despacio. 

Shuri le cogió una mano y le miro las uñas. Estaban pintadas de negro, pero el esmalte estaba a medio quitar. 

— ¿Qué te parece una manicura y una pedicura? Y así vas viendo alguna ventaja de ser princesa 

—Perfecto. Pero eso suena a que hay más desventajas que ventajas. 

—Probablemente. 

Maisha volvió con una tablet en las manos, en la que parecía que buscaba algo que no conseguía encontrar. 

—Antes de que empecemos con telas y diseños en concreto, tiene que relajarse. Llamare a dos sirvientas para que nos hagan la manicura. Podemos ver diseños después de eso, que tenemos todo el día. 

Sin esperar respuesta salió por la puerta.

—Está bien alteza, pero necesito poner a mis costureras a trabajar esta misma noche si pretendemos llegar a tiempo. 

—Está bien. 

Shuri entro con dos sirvientas que arrastraban un enorme carrito donde podían verse botes de pintauñas y otro montón de cosas que no sabía ni que eran, también había un hombre que llevaba una bandeja con cocteles. La agarro del brazo, la llevo a unos sillones al fondo de la sala y la sentó en uno de ellos.

—Ahora relájate y déjate llevar. Manicura pedicura y una mascarilla exfoliante. 

Las dos sirvientas se pusieron manos a la obra, empezando por las manos. 

— ¿Cual quiere?, alteza— dijo el hombre acercándole la bandeja. 

— ¿Alcohol a estas horas de la mañana?

—Te hace falta. Ponla el Long Island Iced Tea, y para mí un Blody Mary. ¿Eres siempre tan cautelosa con las cosas nuevas?

Wanda le dio un sorbo largo. 

—No lo sé, puede... puede que desde que muriera mi hermano un poco sí. 

— Lo siento. No sabía que tenías un hermano. ¿Qué paso?

—Ultrón lo mato en Sokobia. 

— ¿Tu hermano era Quicksilver?

—Pietro, si. 

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, solo se oían las limas y los dedos de Maisha luchar contra la tableta. 

Shuri estaba pensando en que tema de conversación sacar, pero sintió a Wanda relajarse por primera vez desde anoche, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio. Al terminar con las manos les pusieron una mascarilla que olía a limón. 

Para cuando terminaron con todo, Wanda estaba relajada, muy probablemente por las tres copas que se habia tomado. 

—Lista para ver diseños de tu vestido de boda. 

—Supongo. Aunque aun me suena muy raro lo de “tu boda”

—Empezamos con el de la ceremonia en el templo de Bast. Podemos pensar en modificaciones. El traje será en cuero blanco, con un top ajustado de palabra de honor y una falda.

Después de horas de proponer ideas y modificaciones por fin terminaron el diseño. Después pasaron al de novia para la ceremonia civil. Y otro montón de trajes y vestidos para recepciones oficiales. En algún momento alguien les subió la comida. 

—Se me hace tarde, tengo planes con mi grupo de estudio. Terminamos mañana. 

—Mierda. Había quedado con T’Challa. ¿Qué tal estoy?—le pregunto a Maisha.

—Como si fuese a sacar patatas, no a una cita con un rey. Pero no puedo arreglar eso en tan poco tiempo, así que si se enamoro de usted así, le va a dar igual.


End file.
